There are work vehicles having multiple work operation stations that require a reversible seat to allow an operator switch between the work operation stations or areas. Backhoe loaders are a type of work vehicle for performing two work operations and that have two work operation stations. The backhoe loader is provided with a front mounted loader and a rear mounted backhoe. The operator station or cab is provided with a reversible seat which faces to the front for transport and loading operations and to the back for backhoe operations.